Ron's mysterious lover
by skittles3
Summary: Ron can't believe his dream has come true he will finally get to meet Sandra off Teenage Terrors the pop group but something goes awfully wrong!! (The characters in my story are Harry and Ron but as teenagers and experiencing Their first kisses and more,
1. Boring Lessons

Ron's mysterious Lover.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
One boring day Harry and Ron were in Quidditch History lesson, when Harry gets hit on the nose by a flying bit of scrumpled paper, Harry opens the scrumpled bit of paper and it reads;  
  
`Harry this lesson is so boring don't you just wish you could meet Sandra out of the pop group Teenage terrors I do?'  
  
Harry got out his pen and quickly scribbled down;  
  
`I don't really mind she's not all that fit Ron I would just grab her sickles and run!!'  
  
As the letter drowned on about Sandra out of Teenage terrors, there was a knock at the classroom door "Do come in" said Proffeseur Flitwick, Proffeseur Mcgonagall entered the room and said "Witches and wizards of Hogwarts there is to be an immediate gathering in the great hall for all students and teachers in 20 minutes can you all be there on your best behaviour!"  
  
"Yes Proffeseur" replied all the class nervously.  
  
As people were gathering to make there way to the Great Hall Harry and Ron were worried but excited at the same time "What do you think this is all about Ron?" said Harry puzzled "Don't look at me I'm not sure!" Hermione approached them both and said "I think it's probably about a school outgoing of some sort either that or something serious has happened who knows?"……… 


	2. The gathering

1 Chapter 2  
  
As soon as everyone was quiet and waiting to know what this was all about Professor Mcgongall stepped forward and cleared her throat "As you may all know our second years have been voted by the teachers as the most polite hard working, Charming students of Hogwarts and as a result we did say that there would be a prize, our second year students prize is that they will get to watch and meet all four members of the Teenage terrors wizardry pop group as they will be coming in 2 months especially for them so I would like you to all give a round of applause to our second year students, thank you" Professor Mcgongall stepped down to listen to the gasps of laughs screams and shouts, Ron nudged Harry and said "Oh my god I will finally meet the woman of my dreams" and with that Ron burst into tears and ran out of the hall to his dormitory, After a few minutes the whole school was dismissed out of the great hall to go back to there dormitories.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to see Ron in his room. As they opened the door they laughed to see Ron on his knees saying "Oh my God, Oh my God" etc…  
  
A couple of weeks went by and Harry was fast asleep until he heard a knock at the door which made him wake with a start "Can I come in?" said the voice "Yeh what ever" said Harry as he struggled to open his eyes, Hermione entered in her little red silky Nightie and came up to Harry and started Kissing him she said "I know you have always wanted me" and Harry started to take her nightie off and she got into bed with him……….. 


	3. Jealous Ron

1 Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and saw Hermione lying next to him with her leg over his body he checked to see if she was asleep but she wasn't and she turned over to face Harry and whispered in his ear "That was great" she smiled "So do you think we should tell everyone we are official?" "If you want to, I want the world to know".  
  
So from that day on every one knew that Harry and Hermione were an item but no one knew they were having under age sex.  
  
Ron said to Harry "Don't you worry I will have a girlfriend soon just you wait an see" "I know you will Ron" and Harry turned away smirking just after he had said that Hermione came up to Harry gave him a kiss on the lips and said "I have Poitions lesson now and I will see you tonight" and with that she pinched Harrys bum, "Bloody hell Harry she's keen before you know it she will have you handcuffed to the bed" "How do you know we haven't already done that" said Harry confidently "No way Harry Really!" "Maybe" and Harry walked off coolly.  
  
Ron was really disappointed he was the only one out of his mates that didn't have a girlfriend and he was determind to be like everyone else he muttered under his breath "I will make her mine!"…………… 


	4. Still going strong

1 Chapter 4  
  
1 month to go now and all the second years were very excited.  
  
"So Ron what will you say to the girl of your dreams Sandra?" "I am still working on that one I was thinking of maybe `Hi Sandra wanna go to bed with me?' or `Hi Sandra I am a big fan of yours my name is Ron Weasley' I'm not sure which one?" "I'd stick to the `Hi Sandra' one myself the other one is a bit forward don't you think?" "But I thought girls are age like that sort of thing!" "Yeh but you have to get to know em first Ron before you say lets go to bed" "Oh yeh like you got to know Hermione before jumping into bed with her!" "Yeh but we've known each other for 1 year and a half now" "Yeh but your still underage" "Yeh well you would be if you did it with Sandra anyway" Ron shut up and decided to change the subject.  
  
Later on that night Harry and Hermione were in Ron's room while Ron was writing his diary, "So Ron looking forward to it?" Hermione said as she cuddled up to Harry and twizzled his hair "Yeh I can't wait" Hermione starting un-tying Harry's robe "Hermione not in front of Ron" "No I don't mind do what you want I am busy enough writing my diary" Hermione smiled and starting licking Harry's chest, Harry had his hand up her Nightie and she started moaning "Harry oh Harry" they were interrupted by Ron clearing his throat "Oh sorry Ron do you feel left out, you know you can always come and join in" "HERMIONE!" shouted Harry "What the hell do you think your doing Ron is saving it for Sandra remember?" "Yeh I'm saving it for Sandra remember" "Come on darling lets go back to your room, see you tomorrow Ron" "Yeh see you tomorrow" and Harry and Hermione went back to Hermione's room.  
  
"I'll run us a bath Harry" "No don't bother" and he pushed her on the bed and started kissing her her nightie went straight on the floor and so did Harry's robe. Harry sat her at the top of her bed and opened her legs he started lickly softly up the side of both her inner thighs and eventually reached the top and she started moaning and crying "Harry" after he had finished she got on top of him and started moving over his body slowly.  
  
Eventually after they had finished Harry went back to his room and fell straight to sleep………… 


End file.
